Story Time
by sasuvonke
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of deaged Dean oneshots, where he got cursed by a witch and its all up to Sam to raise his new baby brother. Fluff.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Story Time**

**By: sasuvonke**

* * *

><p>Sam came into Bobby's house, the house he and his brother are currently living in, with a huge smile on his face. He's been gone for only half an hour and he's got himself a paper bag with some book in it.<p>

"Hey, Bobby," Sam greets with a happy smile.

"Hey, Sam," Bobby nods but didn't look up, too busy with his research.

"Where's Dean?" Sam looks around the living room and study. "I bought him a book to start his reading."

"Readin', huh?" Bobby finally looks up with a look of pride in his face. "I suppose he's in his room playing with his Batman figurine you gave him."

"Yeah?" Sam looks up at the ceiling where he could faintly hear some high-pitched laughter and dull thuds, probably from jumping off from the bed to the floor. "I guess he's having fun."

Dean's been four years-old for a year and Sam, together with Bobby and Castiel, had given up at finding a cure to turn Dean back to his original age. They were dealing with a witch one moment, then Dean was a kid the next.

"Sammy!" A scrawny body slammed into Sam's legs, before thin arms wrapped themselves around said legs. "You're back!"

"Hi, buddy!" Sam chuckled, the corner of his eyes squinting in obvious glee, ruffling the barely three foot tall blonde. "I missed you too. Were you good for Uncle Bobby?"

"Uh-huh!" The four year-old eagerly nodded, clambering into his tall brother's lap. "I was playin' wiv my Batman fig'urn you got me!"

"That's good you're having fun," Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around his brother to prevent Dean from falling. "Hey, I got something for you. You love books, right?"

"Yeah!" Green eyes sparkled in delight. "I woves 'em, Sammy! I woves 'em even more when you read 'em to me."

Sam and Bobby's heart just practically melted. Was Dean this really lovable the first time around?

"Aww, you're just the adorable one, aren't you?" Sam teased, tickling his brother's sides briefly. "How about we take a good look at this new book I got you?"

"Okay," Dean replied eagerly.

Sam thought that since Dean will be going to kindergarten come fall, he'd teach Dean a bit of reading. Dean loves books, so he's quite optimistic Dean will be the eager beaver to learn how to read.

"See this book?" Sam pointed at the cover of the book. "It's about a puppy, see that word?" Dean nodded. "That word is PUP-PY."

Sam opened the book and started reading to his brother.

"This word is BARKS," Dean looked at Sam curiously and after Sam pointed the word PLAY, Dean frowned.

"Sammy, I don't wike worvs wike that, not that way. Read it to me."

"But," Sam can feel his shoulders tense for a bit. He sighed and continued. "Don't you want to learn how to read?"

"No!" Dean scowled further. "I don't wike this book!" He smacked the book and wriggled out of his brother's lap.

"But, honey, if you learn how to read you could have story time even if I'm not there to read it to you…"

Dean is agitated now and grumbled, "I'm gonna go draw wiv Uncle Bobby."

Sam frowned in confusion; his brother loves books, and loves story time even more. So why wasn't he as eager to learn? Sam watched his brother wheedle Bobby to go draw with him, feeling a bit disappointed. Sam begins worrying that if he pushed Dean too much he'd end up resenting books instead. What was he to do now? Sam continued brooding, ready to give up and he'd just take his chances that Dean wouldn't get too angry with him when a thought suddenly struck him.

He remembers Dean teasing him when he was a kid. He was already 7 when he finally learned how to read. Dean never let him live that fact down. So what if his now younger brother didn't want to learn? He'd learn in kindergarten. Kids his age aren't readers yet anyway. With a new resolute mind, having comforted himself, he picked up the new book he bought and went to join his younger brother.

"Okay, it's story time!" Sam grinned and winked at Bobby. "You want me to read your new book for you?"

"You don't have to learn to read right now, we can do that some other time, buddy," Bobby patted Dean's head, standing up to give the brothers some privacy. "I'd go and make some lunch."

Dean looked at some skeptically and curiously, hesitantly sitting on his brother's lap.

"You read to me?" Dean whispered hopefully.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," He said hugging his brother. "Come on, I'll even read you your favorite book after this one."

Dean's face just lit up like the fourth of July and rubbed his face against Sam's chest.

"Woves you, Sammy."

Clearing his throat from raw emotion, "I love you too, Dean."

* * *

><p>This is my deage fic and I hope you enjoyed it. =] I got this idea from a parenting book my mom owns and I was like, what the heck, Imma go write it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bath Time**

**By: sasuvonke**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sam carried his four year-old brother up the stairs and into the bathroom for a nice warm bubble bath. Dean, who after seeing the bubbles decided that no, he didn't want to come out and yes, he'd be sleeping in the tub with his bubbles tonight. Giving his younger brother an amused smile, indulged Dean for a few more minutes before hauling his brother out the tub when Dean said, "Sammy! My hands are all wrinkly! I'm turning old," without missing a beat he continued, "Like Uncle Bobby!"<p>

"Dean, you monkey," Sam chuckled, knelt down and wrapped Dean in a warm fluffy towel drying him off. "You're not getting old."

"Then why are my fingers and toes so wrinkly?" Dean asked, big green eyes looking up slightly at his older brother.

_Those eyes are gonna be the death of me one of these days, I just know it,_ Sam thought to himself with a small smile.

"You're all wrinkly because it's your body's way of saying that it's sick of water," Sam explained lightly, drying Dean's blonde hair. _I've never remembered him being this blonde._ "That means it's time to get off the tub and get ready for bed."

"Okay," Dean grinned. "But only after a bed time story!"

"As always," Sam nodded. "Now here, you want me to help you get dressed?" Sam asked, handing Dean his underwear and pajamas.

"Okay, Sammy," The boy said. "But you gots to help me wear my undies!"

Sam nodded and opened up the underwear by Dean's ankles. Dean placed both his hands on Sam's shoulders and lifted one leg to put in one of the leg holes. Once his foot passed through, he lifted the other leg through the leg holes looking quite curiously at his underwear when he saw the tag.

"Sammy, what's the tag say?" Dean asked, turning the part of the underwear near his hip inside out making the tag poke out.

"It's the number four," Sam said absently, making his brother lift his arms so he could dress Dean in his Sponge Bob pajamas.

Dean was quiet for a moment, looking quite serious and contemplative with his head tilted to the side. Sam carried his brother off the bathroom and into their bedroom, where he placed Dean under the covers in their shared doubled bed. Sam looked round the room for a moment before spotting Dean's favorite storybook by the bedside table. He was about to tuck his brother in and start reading when he noticed Dean's puzzled expression.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Sam asked, his concern showing obviously, gently stroking Dean's forehead.

"Nuffin'," Dean smiled. "Just thinkin'."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam teased good-naturedly.

"Uh-huh," Dean nodded, causing his long bangs to cover his eyes. "How old are you Sammy?"

Sam smiled and thought he'd pull one over his brother, "I'm not quite sure."

"Oh," Dean quieted, then after a moment his eyes lit up. "Look in your underwear, Sammy! Mine says I'm four!"

* * *

><p>I decided to make it into a series instead. =]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Separation Issues**

**By: sasuvonke**

* * *

><p>Dean was not having a good time. In fact he was quite furious, and he's also having a very impressive fit, crying his poor little lungs out.<p>

"NO!" Dean cried, stomping his feet on the living room floor. "I WANT SAMMY!"

Bobby sighed, getting quite irritated, removing his cap and ruffling his hair before putting it back on. _Next time Sam wants to go investigate a hunt, he can take the kid with him_, Bobby thought unhappily.

"Dean, Sammy just went out for a little while," Bobby explained carefully. "He's just at the library looking for a book, okay?"

"But I want Sammy!" The little boy continued as if he hadn't heard his uncle. "He pwomised he won't weave Deannie!"

Bobby grumbled, picked up the hysterical boy and started comforting Dean, gently patting him in the back. Dean gets his letters mixed up whenever he's too excited or in this case, too upset.

"Shh, it's okay, little buddy," Bobby whispered. "Uncle Bobby's right here with you."

It was Dean's first time to be separated from Sam since the witch cursed him and Dean isn't liking the separation too much. Sam had explained to Dean before he left after breakfast that he'd be gone not more than a couple of hours and that he'd be back soon so he had no reason to be scared so be good for Uncle Bobby.

"But," Dean whimpered, salty tears blemishing his babyish cheeks. "Sammy." After tightening his hold in Bobby's neck, he buried his face in the older man's shoulders.

"Let it all out, buddy," Bobby said tenderly, his own chest tightening slightly at the sight of his almost son in despair. "Sammy will be here soon."

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Tired," He yawned. "Wants to go sleep."

"Alright, I'll tuck you in bed," Bobby said as he started making his way to the boys' bedroom. "But only for a while, it's almost lunch time."

"M'kay," Dean nodded absently, his head lolling from side to side. "Want Batty, pwease." He said, asking for his Batman figurine.

"There we go," Bobby took the figuring away from its perch by the bedside table and tucked the little boy under the covers before giving the boy his figurine.

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby," Dean whispered one last time before the exhausted boy succumbed to sleep.

It was another half hour after Dean fell asleep before Sam came back. The tall Winchester came in with an expectant smile, before greeting Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said as he closed the door, dropping his backpack by the couch. "Where's Dean? He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

Bobby sighed, "Well, poor kid exhausted himself from crying for you. He wasn't much trouble except for the looking for you part."

Sam's smile dropped and replacing it with a worried frown.

"How is he?" Sam inquired worryingly, already heading his way up the stairs to their room.

"He's asleep but before that he kept askin' for you," Bobby frowned. "Wouldn't stop crying. I had to carry him before he'd calm down."

"I'm going to go check on him," Sammy said hastily before finally running up to their room.

Sam opened the door quietly, peeking in first, when he saw his younger brother in a midst of a bad dream. Dean had a small frown on his cute face and small whimpers coming from him.

"S'mmy," Dean sobbed, barely audible.

Sam closed the door and quickly went beside his brother, gently pulling his brother into an embrace.

"Shh," Sam quieted. "Sammy's here, no one's going to get you. Not while I'm here."

"Sammy," Dean whimpered calmly.

"I love you," Sam kissed his forehead before going inside the covers himself with Dean atop his chest and his arms snug around his brother's waist.

Dean simply snuggled further and released a relieved sigh before finally going into deep sleep. Sam wouldn't be going anywhere without his brother around for some time.

* * *

><p>Review please. =]<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**What Was Then**

**By: sasuvonke**

* * *

><p>After Dean established that he very much didn't like the fact that Sam would leave him for any reason, the brothers had taken to doing things together. Bobby found it amusing for Sam to not be annoyed by a little boy constantly clinging everywhere he'd go. Dean needed assurance even when Sam only had to use the toilet. Bobby frowned he liked to think that under the circumstances that Dean was brought up well by John, but probably more like a soldier than a son though. Bobby threw those thoughts away from his mind, not needing any reason to be angry or depressed when all of a sudden a happy shriek engulfed the house. He smiled. Trust Dean to lighten up his mood.<p>

"DEAN!" Sam sounded quite horrified and amused to Bobby. The boys were upstairs, getting Dean cleaned up from lunch.

Dean laughed loudly. Whatever was making Dean laugh so much, Bobby was sure Sam was going to be the one to clean up after the boy.

"Sammy, I look wike a ghost!" Dean shrieked happily and started running around their bedroom, Bobby could hear their footsteps thudding his ceiling.

"Dean!" Sam ran after his brother, who was covered in white baby powder, with a Batman towel. "Get back here, you monkey! You'll catch a cold."

"But I'm a ghost!" Dean argued as he climbed up the bed and started jumping. "Ghost's don't get sick!"

"Dean, you're getting our bed dirty," Sam sighed as he grinned at how happy his brother was.

He never had the heart to scold his brother, knowing at this age Dean was already taking care of him. He thought how unfair that was, practically having no father to take care of both of them. Sam shook his head and swiftly grabbed his brother mid-jump making Dean laugh in delight.

"Sammy!" Dean's laughter doubled.

"If I put you down, do you promise you'll let me clean you up?" Sam challenged amiably, adding a few tickles on the boy's side.

"Yes!" Dean squealed.

Sam put his brother down on the carpeted floor and quickly, yet efficiently, wiped his brother's grinning face clean with a wet towel. When he finished the face, Dean raised both his arms indicating he wanted his arms clean next and after the arms all Sam had to clean was the rest of the little boy's body. He placed the towel in their hamper, just beside the door, and started dressing his brother up with a pair of shorts and a Yoda shirt.

"There, all clean," Sam said, mostly to himself than to Dean.

Dean smiled gratefully and gave his older brother a hug.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean then ran off to play downstairs with Sam following in a sedate pace.

By the time Sam was downstairs, Dean was playing with his toys in his own little imaginary world. Sammy sat down at the couch; the one near Bobby's desk, and did what he does best, brood.

"Oh, I know that look," Bobby sighed, setting his research aside. "What's on your mind?"

"Just… Dad," Sam exhaled, obviously troubled with something.

"What about 'im?" Bobby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just," Sam tried explaining. "I'm trying to see it from Dad's perspective when he had us to take care of."

"You're trying to justify the way your dad raised Dean," Bobby stated, nodding. "Well, not just Dean, you too."

"Dad didn't raise me, Dean was practically my father 90 per cent of my life up until I left for college," The oldest Winchester grumbled, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands on his cheeks.

"Hold on a minute," Bobby scowled in confusion, clearly not getting where Sam was going with the conversation. "What are you?... Are you saying that you blame your dad that both of you turned out this way?"

"No! It's just… I'm just," Sam growled. "It's just so unfair of him to leave Dean alone with a baby most of the time! At his age right now, Dean was probably changing my diaper then! A four year-old babysitting his own brother because he had no choice!" Sam could feel his eyes welling up, his chest felt quite heavy as well.

"Your father," Bobby started sadly. "Might not have done you boys right from the upbringing department but he sure as hell paid it off by his love for both of you."

"I know he loved us, he would give us the moon if we asked," Sam grumbled, letting a small tear fall down his cheek and messed up his hair. "It's just, couldn't he have put off hunting for a few years until Dean and I knew better?"

Both men were silent for a moment, thinking about everything that was said, just basking in the pleasure of listening to Dean talking to his imaginary friends.

"All I'm saying is that, it was unfair of dad to just leave Dean with a burden of a baby when Dean could be playing and having fun and having a childhood with the other kids. Instead, he got me, had to take care of me because no one else would," Sam finally broke down, thinking about everything they've been through. "I mean, Dean, he protected me, he taught me what I know, and he gave me a chance of a normal childhood he was denied of. He loved me more than he loved himself."

Bobby sat beside the tall Winchester, pulling the sobbing man into an embrace. Bobby knew that John was different the moment Mary died, but Bobby also knew that he'd take care of his boys the John way. John wouldn't even leave the boys to him to let the boys start over, refused and said he'd take care of it.

"Dad raised Dean to be the perfect soldier, to protect me."

"Dean," Bobby heaved a sigh of melancholy. "Dean gave you what he didn't had in the beginning, he tried to give you a taste of normalcy. I suppose having an older brother as a father and everything isn't really normal."

"I want Dean to have the best damn childhood the second time around," Sam determinately stated. "I'm going to quit hunting, I'll get a job and even go to community college to finish my degree. Anything! Everything! I'll do anything just so my brother gets his chance of having a happy childhood."

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and gave Sam a hug, running from the living room to where the men were seated.

"Hey, kiddo," Sam smiled sadly. "Are you having fun with your superheroes?"

"Uh-huh!" Dean bopped his head up and down eagerly, smiling with his two front baby buckteeth showing.

"That's great!" Sam stood up, carrying Dean close to his chest. "Hey, how about you, me and Uncle Bobby go for McDonald's for dinner? How does that sound?"

"Really?" Dean's eyes widened, starring at Sam and Bobby in shameless hope-filled eyes. It broke their hearts.

"Yeah!" Sam nodded. "And you even get a happy meal."

"Thanks, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, hugging his brother tight in the neck. "I love you," Dean whispered before pulling away.

"I love you more, monkey."

Bobby merely grinned and patted the little boy on the head before following the two brother's head out the door to the Impala.

End.

* * *

><p>Just a bit of angst, not too much, just subtly making itself aware and not overbearing to the point that you can't read anymore because you just might break your heart in half. =] This was a request, actually, from my lj. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it! XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: In honor of Mother's Day (in my part of the globe), I am making a tribute to Mary Winchester and little Dean. It's quite sad at the end but no angst.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother, Mother<strong>

**By: sasuvonke**

* * *

><p>To say that Dean is a curious boy would be underplaying a well-known fact. Dean enjoyed being out in the junkyard too much for Sam's liking. Dean would crawl, slither and practically incorporate himself into the dirt if he can. Dean, Sam and Bobby noticed, likes to explore be it the drab front lawn with nothing but a few rubber tires to the huge expanse of a backyard that housed all the junk. Dean is curious almost to a fault. So far, in which Sam was quite glad, Dean hasn't been asking for their parents and especially not with Mary, but Sam knew that it was only a matter of time.<p>

Sam couldn't have been correct when one morning after breakfast, the two brothers headed off to the nearby park where quite a few kids were already playing. Dean was eyeing the playground in pure excitement and wonder.

"Okay, before I let you go, we need to make some ground rules, get it?" Quite firmly, Sam asked his fidgety brother. "Dean, are you listening?"

"Uh-huh!" Dean nodded eagerly, making no eye contact, his gaze still locked on the slide.

"Dean," Sam warned sternly, kneeling down in front of his brother. "Dean, look at me. If you're not going to listen, I guess we just have to go home."

"No!" Dean exclaimed, horrified at the thought of going home without even getting to try on the slide… or the swing. "Deanie will wisten, I pwomise!"

"Okay," Sam smiled, straightening his brother's shirt. "Rule one, don't go wandering off and always tell me where you're going, do you promise?"

"I pwomise," Dean smiled, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Can you repeat it for me, please?"

"Aways tell Sammy where Deanie is going!" Dean said proudly.

"Very good. Now, rule two, do not talk to any adults you don't know, okay?" Sam said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Remember, stranger danger!"

Dean grinned, his two front teeth peeking slightly, before laughing.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Sam tried to reprimand his brother, but couldn't. "What did I say?"

"Shhh-turanger danger!"

"Good, now go play," Pushing his brother to the direction of the slides. "I'll be by the benches if you need me."

"Yay!"

And Dean was off like a rocket, quickly climbing the slide before shrieking happily on his way down making Sam chuckle and shake his head. True to his word, Sam went to sit by the benches where some of the mothers were already occupying. He sat down in one of the benches beside one forty year-old something mother, who was also keeping a good eye on her kid. Sam made himself comfortable and continued looking out for his brother who was already on his fourth turn at the slide.

"That's quite a cute boy you have there," The lady smiled at Sam, indicating at Dean.

"Yeah, he is," Sam agreed proudly, giving the lady a polite smile.

"Is he yours?"

"He's my brother, we… uhm, we don't," Sam stuttered, hopelessly trying to explain their lack of parental units to the lady.

"It's okay," The lady interrupted softly. "You don't have to."

"No, I don't mind," He said honestly, keeping his look fixedly at his brother who already had quite a few kids following him. "It's just hard to explain. Our mom died in a fire after my brother was born," He smiled sadly. "When the authorities said it was arson, our dad got obsessed trying to find the person who did it, leaving me with my baby brother."

It wasn't far from the truth, just a few alterations here and there.

"I'm so sorry," The lady placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"When he finally found the killer after a couple of years, he died just a few weeks after," Sam gave the lady a quick dejected smile before turning his attention to his brother. "That was last year, my brother and I are somewhat over it."

"I'm sure your parents loved you both immensely," The lady gave one last smile before locking her eyes at her daughter, who was with Dean at the sandbox, both chatting like they've known each other all their lives. "How cute."

"Is she your daughter?" Sam queried.

"Yes, she's my youngest and only girl having two older brothers," The mother smiled, her expression changing to nostalgic. "My eldest went to college two years ago and he doesn't visit as much as I'd like and my middle is a junior in high school."

"Oh, wow, that's quite an age gap," He said, honestly quite baffled. "How do they all get along?"

"Well, with lots of pranks and jokes mostly," The mother laughed. "But they don't fight often, they adore their little sister to pieces. I figure it's the same with your brother."

"Yeah, I even feel like he's my son at times, I'd do anything for him," Sam declared softly. "If he'd ask for heaven, I'd give it to him if I could."

"I'm sure you'd try your heart out," She smiled. "That's how parents are, always wanting their children happy. God forbid they get hurt! Hell hath no fury like a distressed parent!"

Sam laughed, he really liked the lady's company.

"I'm Sam Wesson," Shaking hands with the lady. "And that's my brother, Dean."

"Well, hello Sam Wesson, I'm Emily and the little girl beside cute Dean is Melissa."

Sam was about to ask Emily for advice on proper education when Dean ran to Sam, almost hysterical with tears, his eyes wide in panic.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Dean shouted, reaching for one of Sam's arms and dragging his brother off his seat. "Hewp!"

"What's the matter?" Sam asked worriedly, checking his brother for injuries. "Dean, baby, tell me what happened."

"Mewissa! She twipped and wed fingy come out off her knee!" Dean said impatiently, his speech getting worse and sobbing slightly. "Sammy, go hewp Mewissa! Huwwy!"

"Hey, hey," Sam comforted, carrying his brother and hugging him in his arms. "It's okay, everything is alright. Melissa's mom is already taking care of her, see?" Sam pointed to the mother-daughter pair, Emily already putting a pink band aid on her not crying daughter.

Dean looked at the pair curiously, almost in great concentration, before looking back at his brother. Sam examined Melissa, just to make sure she wasn't really hurt except for the knee. Emily stood up, held her hand out for Melissa, before the pair made their way to the benches.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she's fine!" Emily smiled, indicating at Melissa who was already poking at her injured knee. "She's a trooper. Is Dean okay? He was more scared than Melissa was."

"I guess he just got spooked by the blood," Sam sighed, caressing the blonde head snuggled at his neck. "He's never seen blood before."

"I hope he's fine," Emily grinned before standing up and collecting her things. "Well, I suppose Melissa and I should go, I think she's had enough play for one day."

"Yeah, us too," Sam pointed at Dean who was still quite upset. "It's really nice meeting you, Emily."

"You too, Sam," Emily shook hands with Sam. "Tell you what, if you're having trouble or need anyone to talk to, call me, okay? Here's my number," She said, pulling out a business car from her handbag. "I know how overbearing things could get."

"Thank you," Sam said in awe. "Really, uhh… I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'll see you around, Sam." Emily waved before holding hands with her daughter.

Sam turned his attention to Dean, who was almost asleep, and decided they should head home. Sam adjusted his brother properly and started caressing the blonde head again.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, not sure if his brother has fallen asleep.

Sam heard a soft hum and he felt small fingers twirling his hair by the nape of his neck. Sam smiled.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"'M fine," Dean said softly, before wrapping his arms tightly around Sam's neck.

Sam was sure that something is bothering his brother. Dean has never been this upset or this quiet. Was it the blood? Is Dean scared of blood now?

When the brothers got home, Sam put Dean for his afternoon nap before deciding he needed one as well and laid himself down beside Dean. It was an hour before Sam woke up with Dean still asleep and snug beside him. Sam reached for his brother's forehead and removed stray locks of fringe before getting out of bed.

"Hey, Sam," Bobby greeted when he saw Sam going down the stairs. "You guys had a good time at the park?"

"Oh, hey Bobby," Sam yawned as he stretched his arms. "Yeah, we did but Dean got upset when his friend got her knee scrapped. It was really weird, he went all quiet."

"What do you mean?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, dropping whatever he was working on in his desk. "How did he get upset?"

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly. "They were just playing when his friend tripped and got her knee grazed. Dean went to get me, but her mom fixed her up. I thought he got upset by seeing blood but there wasn't even a lot of it."

"Huh," Bobby was stumped. "That is weird."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could ask him when he wakes up or once we had dinner," Bobby suggested, already clearing his desk and heading for the kitchen.

"I suppose, yeah," Sam sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

"I know you are, but you can't do anything other than wait and ask him," Bobby said, his voice fading further into the kitchen.

Sam nodded his head to nobody before going back upstairs to check on his brother.

When he opened the door to their shared room, Dean was already awake, curled up and leaning against the headboard with the covers around him.

"Hey," Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother's shaking form. "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

Dean shook his head before laying it on his brother's chest, sobbing freely. Sam frowned and had a look of concern, rubbing his brother's back soothingly.

"Then why are you crying? You know I hate seeing you cry."

Dean didn't answer, just basking in his older brother's comfort. Sam didn't press but continued rocking his brother back and forth in his arms. The room was filled with silence for ten minutes and Sam thought Dean fell back asleep when he was going to put Dean back on bed when Dean suddenly shifted.

"Sammy?" Dean called, barely audible.

"Yes?" Sam answered just as soft. "What is it?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

And Sam's heart just about cracked in two when he saw his brother's miserable expression. Sam smiled sadly, patting Dean's head before pulling back from their prolonged embrace. How was he supposed to answer in a way that Dean can comprehend?

"Well," Sam sighed before smiling sadly at his brother. "Mom is in Heaven, looking out for us, guiding us."

"Heaven?" Dean frowned, tears pooling from his green eyes. "Doezzat mean she dead?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said, mirroring his brother's frown, his throat getting thick. "I wish she was here too."

"But," Dean sobbed. "But then Deanie won't see mommy fowevew."

"I'm really sorry, buddy," Sam croaked, quickly enveloping his brother back into his arms.

"But, I want mommy… Make hew come back Sammy!" Dean cried, his tears soaking Sam's shirt. "I wanna see mommy!"

"If I can, I really would, Dean," Sam released a small sob. "But I can't, she's in Heaven now, and all you have to remember is that she loves us very much and that she's looking out for us, protecting us. Especially you."

"But I want mommy," Dean cried softly, digging his face into Sam's chest.

"I know, me too."

Sam rearranged his position from the bed and leaned against the headboard, his brother still in his arms. Both boys fell asleep with a heavy heart and crestfallen faces. When Bobby came up to tell them dinner was ready, he noticed how forlorn they looked and decided to leave the boys be.

"They really miss you, Mary," Bobby said sadly before going downstairs to clean up the table, already losing his appetite.

End.


End file.
